Dazzler
Alison Blaire / Dazzler * Angel - they become friends in Dazzler #21-24 * Banshee -Forge and Banshee search for her (X-Men #260) * Beast - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Caliban - Caliban first appeared at a Dazzler concert in X-Men #148 * Cannonball - they join forces in Secret Wars II and against Gladiators (New Mutants #29-31), friends through Lila Cheney (e.g. #42), and fellow residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #214) * Captain Britain - a manipulated Brian fights the figure of Dazzler in Excalibur #19, but it is actually Meggan * Charles Xavier - join forces against Hellfire Club (X-Men #131), in Mojoverse (#2.10) and Genosha (#392-393) * Cobra - Enemy: Diamondback tells the X-Men about him, and they battle his lackeys (Annual #13) * Colossus - join forces against Hellfire Club (X-Men #131), later X-Men members * Cyclops - allies many times since Alison first surfaced in X-Men #130 * Diamondback - she stayed a while with the X-Men in Australia (Annual #13) * Doug Ramsey - they are fellow residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #214) * Forge - Forge and Banshee search for her (X-Men #260) * Frenzy - both join the X-Men in battle against Magneto in Genosha (U X-Men #392-393) * Gambit - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Havok - core X-Men members * Iron Fist - Alison cooperates with him and Luke Cage in the 80s * Jean Grey - allied when Alison was first discovered (X-Men #130), and Alison joins the X-Men in battle against Magneto in Genosha (U X-Men #392-393) * Jubilee - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Karma - they clash in the Gladiator story (New Mutants #30-31) but become fellow residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #214) * Ka-Zar - they join forces in the Savage Land in X-Men #250 * Lady Deathstrike - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men (#247-251) and comes to Dazzler's hospital (#261) * Longshot - X-Men members (from #214) and lovers * Luke Cage - Alison cooperates with him and Iron Fist in the 80s * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: throughout Inferno - Ally: ''in X-Men when Maddie is there * Magik - they join forces in Secret Wars II and against Gladiators (New Mutants #29-31) and become fellow residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #214) * Magma - Dazzler helps liberate Magma from the Gladiators (New Mutants #30-31) and they are fellow residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #214) * Magneto - ''Ally: he brings her to Secret Wars (New Mutants #29) and they are fellow residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #214) - Enemy: they battle in Genosha, and he kills her (U X-Men #393) * Meggan - she impersonates Dazzler in Excalibur #19 * Mirage - they are fellow residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #214) * Nightcrawler - joined forces against Hellfire Club (X-Men #130-131) * Northstar - both join the X-Men in battle against Magneto in Genosha (U X-Men #392-393) * Polaris - the X-Men liberate Lorna from Zaladane (#249-250) and they ally again in Genosha (#393) * Psylocke - core X-Men members (from #214) * Rachel Summers - they join forces against Gladiators (New Mutants #30-31) * Rogue - Enemy: already from Dazzler #21 - Ally: in the X-men together (from #214) * Sebastian Shaw - Enemy: ''Shaw plans attacks against the X-Men in #247 * Shadowcat - joined forces against Hellfire Club in X-Men #131, at Dazzler's concert (#148) and against Gladiators (New Mutants #30-31) * Shanna the She-Devil - they join forces in the Savage Land in X-Men #250 * She-Hulk - they become friends in Dazzler #14 * Spider-Woman (JD) - they meet at a Dazzler concert in X-Men #148 * Spiral - ''Enemy: Spiral attacks Dazzler in Malibu (X-Men #2.5) * Storm - first join forces against Hellfire Club (X-Men #131), later X-Men members (from #214) * Sunspot - Dazzler helps liberate Sunspot from the Gladiators (New Mutants #30-31), and they become fellow residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #214) * Warlock - they are fellow residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #214) * Wolfsbane - they are fellow residents of the X-Mansion (from X-Men #214) * Wolverine - join forces against Hellfire Club (X-Men #131), later X-Men members (from #214)